Alternate Timeline
The alternate timeline is a timeline created when the Hero makes poor choices, such as making the decision to take the oath, and enter the Realm of Wizards, or hitting the bong in Tarna. Timeline ;1001 BQFG : The Djinn Wars; Iblis creates the Forbidden City and raises an army of djinn to take over the world. The sultan Suleiman bin Daoud raises an army of djinn to stop the Marid. :Iblis is bound in a statue, but a prophecy predicts he may rise again. He Who Waits Behind is bound to a ring to help prevent this. ;200 BQFG : King Siegfried the Third gives Spielburg castle to the von Spielburg family. ;100 BQFG : Erasmus built his vacation tower on Mount Zauberberg. ;70 BQFGAd Avis dialogue: Do you know how long I've awaited this moment? Seventy years! Seventy years I have served the Dark Master while watching for the stars to align. Seventy years I have spent learning the magic that control's mens minds and waiting for a fool to fullfill the...", "No! After 70 years, No!" :Ad Avis enters into service under the Dark Master, and is bound to her, despite his outrage that she is a woman. He discovers the prophecies of Iblis and begins a plot to summon him. ;40 BQFG :Laspo Yorick becomes Court Jester to Baron Stefan von Spielburg. ;20 BQFG :The Dark Master grows tired of Ad Avis and releases him. Ad Avis, freed from his servitude to the Dark Master, travels to Shapeir to prepare for the coming of Iblis. : King Justinian becomes king of Silmaria. ;18 BQFG :Elsa von Spielburg is born in Spielburg Valley. ;15 BQFG : Rakeesh Sah Tarna gives up the throne of Tarna to become a Paladin and defeat the Demon Wizard.Kreesha dialogue: "Rakeesh was king of Tarna some fifteen turns of the sun ago. He gave up his rule to rid the world of the Demon Wizard." : Anna is killed in Mordavia and becomes a ghost. ;12 BQFG :Rajah Sah Tarna becomes King of Tarna in place of his brother.He has ruled this city for twelve years. He became king when his sire's son Rakeesh abdicated. ;10 BQFG : Elsa von Spielburg was stolen away by magic. Yorick starts searching for her (anachronism with -9 BQFG). ;9 BQFG :Elsa is turned down for training by the Weapon Master for being female (anachronism with -10 BQFG). ;8 BQFG : Yorick discovers Elsa with the brigands, and becomes the Brigand Warlock. ;5 BQFG : Bernard von Spielburg disappears during a hunt. :Sam moves to Spielburg and begins begging there (QFG1 EGA). ;4 BQFG :Strangers take up residence in Castle Borgov. Harsh rains ensue, turning the only pass out of the valley into a deadly swamp."...strangers moved in four years ago..." ;3 BQFG : Heinrich Pferdefedern's wife and mother of Hilde Pferdefedern passes away. :Boris Stovich leaves his wife, and starts working at Castle Borgov. ;2 BQFG :Signor Ferrari moves into Raseir, searching for the Black Falcon, and quickly learns how to make a profit out of the city.Ferrari (QFG2): "I came to Raseir a little over a year and a half ago. A man of my stature has no problem making a profit out of any situation." : Tanya is kidnapped. ;1 BQFG :Ad Avis deposes of the Emir of Raseir and places his brother on the throne.A tale is told of this time last year, That Magic caused the man to disappear. A brother now is ruling in Raseir, and no one knows the fate of the Emir.Khaveen, military commander, forces all the Katta out of the city. :Shameen and Shema journey to Spielburg to search for a Hero, whilst most of the other exiles relocate to Shapeir. :The moneychanger Dahab Khalis and his family flee to the city of Tarna. :Marrak, Sarra, and Salla find refuge in Silmaria. :Sharaf remains in the city and helps to organize an underground movement."The Katta were driven from their home in Raseir last year." :Dr. Cranium receives his last shipment of scientific equipment. Soon after the Mordavian pass becomes completely impassible. *-? months BQFG: Heinrich Pferdefedern is attacked by Brigands. ;0 QFG *'Prologue Begins.' Devon Aidendale leaves Willowsby heading towards Spielburg. *2 weeks later: Abdulla Doo is a rich merchant leaving Shapeir, he planned to be the first merchant to enter Spielburg Valley that year. *3 weeks later: Abdulla Doo's caravan is attacked by Brigands in Spielburg Pass, stealing all of his wares. *4 weeks later: QFG1 Begins. The Hero arrives in the valley, and soon becomes trapped by an avalanche from the Dragon Smoke Mountains as the snow melts. :9 days later: QFG1 Ends. The Hero saves Spielburg. Baba Yaga flees the valley, eventually making her way to Mordavia. :? weeks later: Elsa von Spielburg finishes driving the remaining Brigands from the valley. At some unknown point in time, Stefan von Spielburg retires and his son becomes the new ruling Baron, much to Elsa's disgust. *? days after QFG1: QFG2 Begins. The Hero is brought to the south by Shameen and Shema to save the cities of Shapeir and Raseir. Alternate Futures ;2 QFG :After the hero hits the bong in Tarna, he spends a couple of years sleeping in alleyways and eating out of garbage cans (post QFG3 event). ;20 QFG :The Hero walks hallowed halls of the ivory towers of WIT, having devoted twenty years of his life to learning. He becomes one of the greatest scholars of all time upon the subject of "Scrying Scrolls." He never did return to Shapeir again, because, the door to land had become permanently closed. Likely due to the land being destroyed by Iblis (post QFG2 event). References Category:Timelines (Original Canon)